


Our Love Is Fusion

by Akiragane



Series: RadioDust Fusion Series [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Heavy Swearing, Homophobic Language, Humour, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Musical, Please be warned, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: How would Angel's family react to his relationship with Alastor, much less his fusion with him?They aren't an overlord, nothing of the sorts. But who said people weren't going to treat them as such?Family is messy.(Last part before finale, I promise this time)
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: RadioDust Fusion Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736512
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Our Love Is Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY OKAY!  
> You are all probably enjoying my suffering.  
> I'm putting my foot down this time. Last part before the finale.  
> This one is going to be slightly shorter than the others, but it's still going to be interesting I hope. Writing Henroin and his attitude towards Angel hurts me on another level and it kills me every time I do so.
> 
> **WARNING! This part of RadioDust fusion series contains themes of homophobia and abuse. Please don't read if you're uncomfortable with these themes, this include homophobic slurs, abusive behavior, etc. None of the things mentioned reflect my own feelings, as part of the LGBTQ+ community myself I have experienced these things and I understand that it's nothing to throw around lightly.**

Radiodust was in a place no one really expected them to be. The Radio Tower.

Alastor was here a lot. But Radiodust didn't come here very often. They usually could be found at the hotel, or just around pentagram city. The reason they were there was simple. They just wanted to see the city light up. That, and they loved being up high.

They separated on the roof and wound up in each other's arms. Angel hugged Alastor as tightly as he would allow him and watched the city light up with the new day. Time was weird in Hell, all the sinners still acted like there was time ticking, and everyone else just developed the need to know when the sun and moon rises. There was a clock in the middle of the city, and even then it only ticked down to when the extermination would happen.

Alastor could pick up the loud sounds of construction from Vox's territory. He smiled to himself, he truly had done a number on the demon. "Hey, Al?" Angel spoke.

"What is it, love?" Alastor replied.

There was a silence. Alastor turned his head to look at Angel. "Darling?" he asked.

"You're an overlord, yet ya don't think of Radiodust as one. Why not? Is it me?" Angel finally spoke up.

Alastor sighed and reached up to fluff up Angel's hair, the other letting out a purring sound. "Radiodust isn't me, they're us. Our relationship. That doesn't mean they have to be an overlord. I'm perfectly content with them just existing."

Angel smiled. "Ya really think that?" he asked. "Aw, that's sweet."

"Yes, I know. you must be turning me into a sap!" Alastor joked.

Angel laughed and closed his eyes, leaning into Alastor's touch. "That's all you, Smiles. I had no say in that."

Alastor moved to kiss the spider on his nearly nonexistent nose. "No, it's definitely you."

Angel moved so his legs were swung over Alastor's lap, head buried in his neck. "Probably." he hummed.

They sat there for a spell, enjoying each other's company. The city started coming alive and it was fun to watch it slowly start to descend into chaos, as per usual. Alastor was just reminded how lucky he was in order to be here, not in Hell, specifically, but the life he's built up himself in Hell. And Angel just made it all the better.

Radiodust walked through the doors of the hotel like the confident bean they were. Charlie smiled at the sight of them. Husk gave them a half-hearted wave. "Hey! Where've you been? I've been looking for your parents." Charlie said.

Radiodust smiled. There was a little inside joke that Radiodust was the unofficial child of Angel and Alastor, and it made sense, but it was also funny. They separated and Angel jumped forward to hug Charlie. "What can we do ya for, sugar?" he asked.

Charlie stepped out of Angel's arms and clasped her hands together. "Actually, we got a call from your dad..." she spoke with a forced smile.

Angel groaned and facepalmed. "No." he stated.

"But-"

"Whatever you're about to say, I don't want a part of it. My pops don't wanna see me, he's prolly heard the Dust name thrown around with Radiodust and wants to interrogate me. Trust me, honey, we don't wanna part of that." Angel interrupted her.

Charlie sighed and placed her hands under her chin. "Actually, that's not why he called." she admitted.

Alastor moved in front of Angel. "Charlie, is something wrong?" he asked.

Charlie chewed on her lip and played with her hair. "He's sending Molly and Arakniss to the hotel. He wants them to be redeemed as well." she explained.

Angel's jaw dropped to the ground. Alastor cocked his head. "I don't see this as a bad thing. The more the merrier, right? More sinners at the hotel is a good thing, darling." he was confused.

Charlie nodded. "It is, but the problem is..."

"No, he doesn't know. Did he mention anything about Radiodust in the call?" Angel asked, frantic.

Charlie nodded. "He said something about wanting to talk to Alastor when he came to drop your siblings off."

Angel grabbed at his hair. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. I know what he's trying to do."

Alastor put a hand on Angel's shoulder. "Love, tell me. You know I don't like being left in the dark."

Angel breathed out. "He's sendin' Molles and 'Niss here to try and fuse with me, 'cause familial love and all that shit." he said as calmly as he could muster.

Alastor froze, smile crooked. "Oh, hell no." he released. "I hate that that would work."

Angel nodded. "Molles prolly won't do it, but Arakniss follows dad like a puppy. And then god knows what'll happen if they refuse him to his face."

Alastor started walking towards the middle of the room, removing his coat and setting it on the coat rack. "We won't allow that to happen. Fusion is precious to us, and we will not let it be abused." he snarled.

Angel clenched all four of his fists. "I'm not gonna let my siblin's take all that shit from my pops. This is the last straw."

Alastor claws lit up with green flame. "I wholeheartedly agree, Angel."

Molly fidgeted in the back seat. Arakniss sat in the front, slouching. Their dad was silent as they drove to the hotel. None of them dared to speak a word.

The hotel was in sight when Molly inhaled sharply and tried to speak up. "Hey, um, so..."

Henroin growled. Molly swallowed. "Croissants." she squeaked out.

Arakniss nodded. "Croissants." he replied.

Henroin shook his head. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Molly waved it off. "Nothing, just the first thing that came to my mind. Croissants." she said quickly.

Arakniss side-eyed his dad. This man hated their brother, but now that's he's powerful he'll be quick to forgive? Not likely. He wanted them to fuse with Anthony, which wasn't likely to have any effect at all. But both of them knew better than to refuse their father.

They pulled up to the hotel and all three of them got out of the car. The princess was waiting at the doors. "Hello." she said. "You must be Angel's family."

Henroin snorted. "It's _Anthony_. Don't refer to him as _Angel_ in my presence." he grumbled.

Arakniss internally facepalmed. "Good evening princess." he said and stuck out one of his hands. "Pleasure to meet you."

Charlie shook it and led the family inside. Molly's eyes darted around for her brother but no sign. She swallowed and tried to focus on anything but her father's footsteps. "Where is he?" Henroin asked. "Where's Anthony?"

Charlie smiled. "He's not here at the moment, unfortunately." she stated.

Arakniss raised an eyebrow. Then where was he if he wasn't here? Charlie turned around to the reception desk/bar thing with a cat with wings was chugging a bottle of some kind of alcohol. "Husk, make sure to check in our newest guests." she said.

"Already ahead of you." he said and continued chugging the foul liquid.

Molly listened carefully. There were other footsteps, not Angel's, lighter, not coming from the ground. She looked up and gasped. Arakniss followed her gaze and his jaw dropped to the ground. Finally, Henroin looked up and choked.

Radiodust's laughter filled the room as they danced on the ceiling. " _ **Hi everyone!**_ " they spoke. " _ **How y'all doing?**_ "

Radiodust hopped off the ceiling gracefully right in front of the family. Henroin was in shock. Radiodust separated before their eyes and Angel stepped out, grasping tightly onto Alastor's hand. "Pops, you ain't gonna force 'Niss and Molly to fuse with me. They'll be stayin' at the hotel, away from you, so you can't control them anymore."

Molly looked like she wanted to cry. Arakniss was shaking. Angel was actually going to free them. Henroin stepped forward and raised his hand to slap Angel but a tentacle caught his hand. Alastor stepped forward, pupils turned to dials, sinister smile across his features. "Don't you dare, I'll end you." he stated simply.

Henroin scowled even more. "You're fucking the Radio demon." he said it like a fact, like he knew years before and was just remembering this now. "You fucking faggot!"

"What's new?" Angel said and punched his father in the chin. " _I'm disowning you, you don't belong in this fucking family_. I remember that. Now we're disowning you."

A hole opened up and Henroin fell through it. Alastor closed his fist and the hole closed up. Angel breathed out and fell to the ground. Alastor kneeled down next to him and hugged him. Angel leaned into it. Molly was crying and Arakniss was on the verge of tears himself. "You... you bastard!" he shouted and fell into Angel. Alastor stepped away when Molly encased the family hug as well. She was sobbing by this point. The family was happy just to be together. "You stood up to dad, you fucking did it." Arakniss spoke.

Angel hugged them both. Charlie was smiling. Alastor stepped next to her. "I think they will fit in here nicely." he said.

Charlie nodded. "I hope they will stay, this will be a safe place for them."

Molly hummed while standing in the kitchen, Angel was sitting on the counter and Arakniss was standing next to him. " _We are damaged, all three of us_." she started singing.

" _We've been through even before we died_." Arakniss joined in.

" _And never once did we make a fuss. But we're freed from the man whom you defied._ " Molly pointed a spoon at Angel.

Angel smiled and started bopping his head to the invisible music. " _We're still damaged, and that's hardly fair. But we've got each other, you're not people I want to share. We're beyond repair, and that's okay."_

" _Don't underestimate us, don't look at us with disapproving eyes, because we don't choose who lives or dies. We're a family who's damaged, and while that's hardly fair, we aren't one to deny."_ Arakniss smiled at his sister.

Molly sang the last part. " _We are a damaged family, but we'll build ourselves back up to glory. Don't let people tell you to be perfect, that's the moral of the story._ "

Angel hopped off the counter and hugged Molly from behind. "I'm so glad you two are okay now. I missed ya so much." he whispered.

Molly patted him on the head. "We missed you too, and we're glad we're all together again."

Alastor smiled to himself after hearing that. He was listening from the other side of the kitchen door. They were really a lovely family. Something he never got the chance to have. Which was sad on principle, but it was fine. Alastor walked away from the door. Angel stepped out at that second and hugged Alastor without warning. The other tensed up but Angel stepped back. "Sorry, sorry. Just wanted to say thanks." he smiled.

Alastor brushed off his coat. "It's really no worry, my dear. I'm glad you and your siblings are happy together once again." he replied.

Angel moved forward and kissed the corner of Alastor's mouth. "You still were a fuckin' beast out there, throwin' my pops into a hole. I love watchin' you kill like that."

Alastor chuckled and held onto Angel. "Well, thank you, my darling," he said. "But, I hope you know that anyone who hurts you is immediately on my bad side. You are precious to me, and I don't want to lose you."

Angel blinked. "Did we got through this, like, two installments ago? I can take care of myself, Al. But I 'preciate it."

Alastor hugged Angel tighter and stood on his toes to kiss him once. "I love you, darling."

"Love ya too, hey wait don't most of the parts in this series end like this?"

Alastor raised an eyebrow. "Then let's spice it up! For entertainment!"

He grabbed Angel by the hand and twirled him before pulling him into a dip and kissing him multiple times. Angel laughed. Alastor pulled away and smiled at Angel. "We are both damaged, and that's why I love you."

Angel smiled and pressed his forehead to Alastor's. "I know, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before even publishing the most recent part and I feel like hell, honestly.  
> Thing I wanna talk about! So in one part of the fic Molly mentions hearing footsteps that she doesn't recognize, which is a thing that most children with a bad childhood developed, an intent listening skill for movement. Which is sad and upsetting but it's true.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Finale is after this, I promise.


End file.
